


You Aren't Him (And You Will Be Ok)

by Genderfluid_Lord



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Eli has two moms, Eli helps him recover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, I just wanted to write something for them lol, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Panic Attack, Snuggling, Steli, Steve has a nightmare, description of panic attack, fluffy as heck, it's a drabble actually, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genderfluid_Lord/pseuds/Genderfluid_Lord
Summary: Eli, Eli, Eli.Steve repeated the name as a prayer, turning the idea of his father into a white noise and trying to remind of how he had get used to the closeness. To how his arm would just slip and suddenly be around his shoulder, or to how their hands fitted perfectly. So when he felt the familiar feeling of the other’s boy hand on his shoulder, he woke up.ー Steve? ー His voice was soft and full of worry. ー Steve, are you okay?





	You Aren't Him (And You Will Be Ok)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelTheFourthDragneelBrother](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelTheFourthDragneelBrother/gifts).



> Hello! This is the first work I post here, and I hope you enjoy reading it!  
> English isn't my first language, but I made sure to not make any grammar mistakes ー But if you notice any, please let me know.  
> Trigger warnings: Mention of past abuse; Description of panic attack; Abusive father/son relationship.
> 
> Ps: Thanks AngelTheFourthDragneelBrother for keeping up with my SteLi rambles lol

Steve felt it before he saw him: his heartbeat getting out of control, the shivers down the spine, the tears forcing their way out, his feet trembling,  the ache in his heart almost insufferable.

He closed his eyes and flinched when he felt the motion of a hand  turning into a fist and then a punch against his body. His father’s voice echoed with the truth that Steve tried to deny: “You’re just like me: worthless.”

Engulfing his mind, he heard the word being repeated: worthless, worthless, worthless...

His mind could only think about their blonde hair, the way both of them walked, the format of their nose, all of his father’s characteristics were a mirror of his own, _just like him_.

He tried to concentrate on the thing that told them apart: his father had sharp, cold, blue eyes. They weren’t ー how had Eli described it once? ー They weren’t warm and brown with “tiny little dots of gold”.

Ah, yes, Eli.

Eli, Eli, Eli.

Steve repeated the name as a prayer, turning the idea of his father into a white noise and trying to remind of how he had get used to the closeness. To how his arm would just slip and suddenly be around _his_ shoulder, or to how their _hands_ fitted perfectly. So when he felt the familiar feeling of the other’s boy hand on his shoulder, he woke up.

ー Steve? ー His voice was soft and full of worry. ー Steve, are you okay?  

ー I… ー He felt the urge to deny everything. But there were tears rolling down his cheek and Eli’s green eyes only grew with concern when he heard how weak Steve’s voice sounded.

Weak, weak, weak…

ーI had a nightmare, ーhe began, facing the ceiling of Eli’s room and sitting up from the bed both Eli’s moms had set up for him. ー About...About him. ー Eli let out a squeak and now he had already gotten up and quickly sat beside the other. Steve gave a dead chuckle at that and tried to explain. ー It’s ok, it wasn’t anything, I… I’m sorry I woke you up.

ー Steve… ー Eli looked exasperated. The “Are You Really Pulling That Card On _Me_?” sentence was written all over his face, but he pushed those thoughts aside to concentrate on his friend (Boyfriend? Was he allowed to use that therm already? He didn’t know, but that didn’t matter right now).

ー Sorry.

ー Stop apologizing. ー He demanded, holding Steve’s hand tight and asking him softly if it was ok if he hugged him. Steve gave a small smile at the gentle act of asking for consent and nodded.

After a few moments of settling, Steve closed his eyes and let himself relax, breathing heavily onto the other’s chest as Eli hugged him and snuggled them both, running one of his hands through the other’s hair and softly humming a melody. At that point, the tears had stop falling and his heart was already at its normal pace.

They were both dizzy, but none of them really wanted to sleep. Eli seemed to be having a hard time trying to decide whether or not to ask about what happened, so Steve decided for him and, as he taking a deep breath, he distanced himself from the other’s chest and looked him in the eyes.

ー He did what he always did when he got home. He punched me, but this time it was different. I--I began to notice how much we look alike, and I couldn’t help but think that I might--

ーYou’re not him.

ーI just…

ーYou. Are. Not. Him. ーHis eyes were fierce, almost sharp, but in a reassuring way. It didn’t make Steve anxious, it made him melt in adoration.

ーEli, it’s not that simple. ー He tried to argue. He really did. But then...

ーI know it isn’t! But god dammit Steve, you _need_ to realise that you’ll never be like him. Not the Steve I got to know, not the boy that has been trying so hard to be his best self! ー At this point he was already with a finger pointed to the others face and exclaiming every word. ー Do you really think I would even consider spending time and hanging out with someone that was like _him_ ? I would never! But I’m doing that with you, and guess who is gentle and fierce and respectful towards me the most? It’s _you_ ! No, Steve Palchuck, you’re not perfect. But you will _never_ be him. ー He finished, his eyes shining and a soft smile on his lips.

Meanwhile, Steve was...well, he was kinda lost, to be honest. He had longed to hear someone tell him that he wasn’t like _him_ , but Eli, of course, managed to make him speechless anyways.

ー Thank you. ー He softly said after a few minutes. Eli smiled and hugged him again, giving him a smooch on the forehead.

ーIt’s ok. You’ll be ok.

And it truly was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading, please leave a review, I'd love to know what you thought about it! :D


End file.
